This isn't it
by arieshin
Summary: She needed to forget him, her love for him had to end now, tonight. She wouldn't be able to look at him straight in the eye if she didn't. She should be happy he was happy. She should stop being so damn selfish. "This isn't it" she thought to herself. /Raura/ Short one-shot Give it a Try?


_"__I still love you,_

_I wanted to tell you that"_

Why did they fight, she asked herself over and over. Why couldn't she just admit she was in love with the idiot?

_"__the one who couldn't take it anymore and_

_gave up in the end._

_I miss you more than I hate you_

_I long for you more than I'm sad_

_this isn't it... this isn't it..__"_

Right, he moved on, he had a girlfriend, he never had any romantic feeling for her, and it killed her. The thought of him kissing someone else made her heart sting. But what could she do, she was the one decided to end whatever it was they had going on. Now, she found herself in her room alone, longing for her best friend. She should be hating his guts right now, but she was missing him more than anything.

_"__If we bump into each other, what would happen?_

_Would I hide from you among the crowd,_

_even if it's only a waste of insignificant feelings."_

Does he hate her now? he should, he had all the right to do so. If she hadn't reacted the way she did when he announced he had a girlfriend, then he wouldn't hate her. She shouldn't have ran, he shouldn't have chased after her. How could she ignore him now? she had to see him everyday at work and act like everything was just peachy.

* * *

_"__I worry throughout the day,_

_They say time heals everything but it has been a while,_

_this isn't it_

_You may be smiling from happiness now._

_You, the person who left hurtful scars more than happy memories,_

_I miss you more than I hate you,_

_I long for you more than I'm sad._

_this isn't it... this isn't it..__"_

How long was it going to take to forget him?

How could she forget someone like him. The times in the dressing room, how can she forget them? the time they spent together in Australia, all they left were scars. She could never go back now, and she knew it. But he's happy… Right?

_"__I tried emptying out my heart that's filled with you,_

_hoping something movie-like would happen to me."_

She needed to forget him, her love for him had to end now, tonight. She wouldn't be able to look at him straight in the eye if she didn't. She should be happy he was happy. She should stop being so damn selfish.

She began to have flashbacks, hanging out in his dressing room with Calum and Raini. Getting nagged at by Raini for their silly arguments. Calum trying to explain his logic to how the world works, only confusing the two even more. The puns he would make for her…

No, she needed to forget him. She had to..

_"__This isn't it, this isn't it."_

.

.

.

"_this isn't is_" she thought, dropping her pencil

_"__this isn't is"_ she muttered, rising from the comfort of her chair, grabbing her jacket and keys, and running out her house. She needed to find him. She needed to see him. She needed him.

* * *

She drove to the one place she knew he could be.

The studio…

R5 had spent most of their days there, working hard for the new album. But he spent most of his time in the studio to do some serious thinking.

She swung the door open, and just as she thought, there he was. Grasping his light blonde hair in frustration, guitar in hand. He so did have a thing for that guitar, she thought.

"Ros-s" her voice trembling, as she managed to speak up. He shot his head up at the sound of her voice.

"Laur, what are- how'd you find me?" He's looked tired, he hasn't slept in days she thought.

"I know you all too well Ross" She tried to smile, but the view was heart breaking, why was he like this she question herself.

"righ-t" He whispered. " did yo- ah need something?" he asked, voice unstable.

"yeah, I mean no, well sorta" now she was nervous being around him always did this to her. That's why she always went off topic. He gave her a questioning look.

"Ross, look I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry. So sorry, Ross. But i coul- my feeling… they are driving me nuts." THis was it, she was confessing her love to her co-star Ross Shor Lynch. She needed to do this. She couldn't go on in life lying about her feelings.

"La-"

"Ross… I-I Love you, no I'm in love with you Ross" she was knowing avoiding his gaze, she did it she told him she was in love with him.

"and I'm sorry for overreacting about Shelly… I just- I don't know, I mean knew you would someday get a girlfriend and I would just have to go on, but- "

" Laura you're rambling again" she stared at him with a confused face, but he continued anyway.

" I broke up with Shelly, after I went chasing after you…"

"Oh- Ross i'm so-"

"No Laur, don't say sorry, it's my fault… I shouldn't have gone out with someone else knowing that I was in love with someone else." No he stared at her and met her eyes. Shock spread threw her face.

"What?"

"You're really clueless you know" he said grabbing her by the waist pulling her closer to his body.

" What are y-" she cut off by his lips.

He kissed her she thought.. he was kissing her. She enjoyed the kiss, it was different from their kiss on set but similar in many ways. Only difference now was that this kiss was Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, not Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson.

"I love you Laura, to the moon and back"

"_this is it, this is perfect, I love you Ross" _

* * *

So quick one shot. I finished my first year of college on wednesday guys!

ahhhh summer vacation here I came!

can you guys review? tell what you thought about it.

**Oh right Disclaimer**

**I do not own Austin&Ally, Ross Lynch, and Laura Marano. as well the song " this isn't it" it's by Taeyang a Korean artist. I fell in love with this song. Beautiful. **

yeah anywho hope you guess like it ^^

-Arieshin Out.


End file.
